novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Arata Yuki
Arata Yuki, also known as Alpha Arata or Alpha Yuki, is the Alpha of the Yuki Forest Pack, mate of Cori Yuki, older brother of Akemi Yuki, the oldest child of Ren and Hana Yuki, and father of Jaden Yuki. He is also the grandson of Regina Yuki and an elder of the Forks Tribes. Physical description Arata is described as a handsome looking man. He stands at six foot two with shoulder-length, rich dark chocolate brown hair and honey gold eyes, and a rather tanned skin tone. As a wolf, Arata is a very large dark brown wolf, with darker honey gold eyes, his muzzle and the tip of his tail is a lighter shade of brown. Personality Arata is a strong, powerful, and stern alpha. He has a deep hatred to humans due to the fact they killed his father right in front of him. His hatred continued through his years growing up to the point where he won't even let Taylor's mate, Jesse, a human come onto pack territory. Despite his hard personality, he cares very much for his family and is very protective over them. Abilities Powers * Phasing: Arata is capable of phasing into his wolf form and back into his human form. As an older werewolf, Arata is able to phase quickly if needs are. * Alpha voice: Arata possesses an "Alpha Voice" which makes him able to make pack members do what he wants. * Regeneration: Arata has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. * Mind link: Marcus is able to telepathically talk to the members of his pack. He is also able to mentally speak with his wolf, Ryuji. * Supernatural strength: Arata possesses supernatural strength which makes him stronger than a normal human. * Enhanced agility and speed: Arata possesses enhanced speed and agility which makes him faster than a normal human. * Enhanced stamina: Arata possesses enhanced stamina which makes him not tire out as easily. * Enhanced senses: Arata's senses are stronger than a normal human's allowing him to see in the darkness, and can hear and smell much more than a normal human. * Mate bond: Arata has a special bond that links him to Cori. He is able to feel her pain and she is with him. Skills * Leadership skills: As an alpha, Arata is skilled in leading his pack into battle and keeping everyone organized. * Hand to hand combat: Arata is skilled in hand to hand combat. ** Fighting skills: Arata is also skilled in fighting while in his wolf form. Weaknesses * Silver: Like all werewolves, silver can greatly hurt Arata. * Wolfsbane: If used, Wolfsbane can cause Arata to not have any contact with Ryuji. If enough is used, it could possibly kill Arata. Background Early life Arata was born in Japan to Ren Yuki and the older brother of Akemi. Eventually, he and his family moved to La Push, Washington where he and Akemi learned of their true genes. When he was 17, he shifted into a werewolf when a group of vampires came to La Push and Forks. Sadly, just a year later, his father was killed by human hunters right in front of him. His father's death would cause Arata to have a hatred towards humans, be it good or bad humans. Five years later, while chasing a vampire, Arata met his mate, Cori, a rogue she-wolf that was passing through the area. It took time for both of them to get used to the idea of being mates: Arata having his anger issues especially towards humans, and Cori due to the fact that she was a rogue wolf and not used to pack life. After a few years of getting them used to each other and being mates, the two completed the mating bond and Cori became pregnant with their son, Jaden. Caught Between Two Worlds Arata makes his appearance the night Jaden comes home and tells his father he met his mate. Arata is proud at first but after learning that his mate is a human, he changes his mind. Trivia Category:Male Category:Fan Characters Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Caught Between Two Worlds characters Category:Werewolves